jardiafandomcom-20200213-history
House Akhiban
Akhiban is a House that Resides in Bahun Islands. They were before the empire hundreds of years ago an Independent island. Akhiban has the island still and a reasonable amount of autonomy from Jardia though is part of the Empire. House Symbol The Symbol Represents unity the people of Bahun Islands feel. The bell is the Grand Bell of Zuhagar, the Bell strikes four times a year one for each changing of the season, it is when they gather for the feasts and festivities. History The migration crisis forced them to be have a stronger military presence and unite. Most of the castles around were built in that period to protect the island from the foreign invaders. They let a few in before they realized that they were trying to undermine their government. The people of the Bahun Islands built a strong navy after studding a few boats they sunk that belonged to the migrators. They started having massive ships with rams flanked by the more agile longboats. They only attacked boats who tried to land on the islands or raid. This period is when they got a centralized government, before hand they were a collection of city-states. When Jardia was rising they were their allies. The islands slowly Jardinized and became integrated but kept most their autonomy. Although they had to fight a rebellion when one of their leaders tried to force a religion upon them. They almost ceded but then the first triumvirate came and granted them to continue their religion. As a Result they got more autonomy than before, they still follow Jardian law but are now lead by a Judge (Alhudi) and his council. The Alhudi is hereditary but the Council votes on who inherits the title. They have some separate laws but mostly follow Jardian form. Prominent Members Hrilade Akhiban Landholdings The Bahun Islands are 3 islands that sit in the east of Jardia's borders. Bahun Islands terrain is very mountainous but the mountains are not rocky, rather Rounded. There are also sizable swaths of flat land as well as valleys. The islands are rather fertile and export a lot of grains fruits and vegetables. The The biggest of the Bahun Islands is Fahin . The island has two major cities, Zuhagar and Ba'ish. Zuhagar is the capital of Akhiban it has the most population of the islands and is very compact. Although, Fahin is the most urban of the islands there is also a lot of farmlands and small village. Kaiqra is the second Largest island, it only has one city which the shares the name with the island. It gets the name from a nature spirit that is said to reside in the vast forests of the island. She protects is said to protect the island from foreign invaders. This legend started during an invasion long ago when a hurricane just passed the island and wiped out a giant fleet coming to take their land. Culture Military Most men and a few women at the age of around 6 are taught how to use the sling. Some mothers stick various squashes on stakes and the children are to hit it or they will not be fed or be fed less. The slingers are proficient in 3 varying types of slings, each are different size of shot. They are the most accurate with slings, and are often sought as mercenaries but most go on to serve Jardia. They also hunt small game with the sling making long campaigns be more bearable. At the age of 12 they have a ceremony and decide whether or not to join the military and what branch to serve in. The army composition is mostly slingers with a few militia men and a reasonable navy. Community Agriculture & Cuisine The food they grow are mostly, Strawberries, Grapes, Olives, Oranges, Wheat, Almonds, Tomato, Barley, Butternut Squash, String Peas, Onions, Spinach, Pears, Figs, Cherries, Apricots, Figs, Oats, Peppers. The Livestock they have are eggs from moas and chickens. Their meats are moas, goats, and sheep. Their Cuisine consists of Kebabs, meat on a stick often with other fruits and vegetables between. Kebabs came from the Mainland and became popular in the cities with ports. Another food is Coca, there are ones made with eggs, and sugar, and savory with yeast salt and meat. Religion Vri is the name given to the god of Bahun Island chain. It has four faces Iljetu,Praleche, Zaheem and Jelkha which represent the 4 seasons Summer, Spring, Winter and Autumn respectively. Some say their religion has its roots in the Old Mandorian religion others say Old Mandorian has roots in it. While neither is known only speculation, one thing is certain it is isolated now and it’s reach does not spread far and wide. Vri asks for weekly offerings of food in the winter, and tithes (a percentage of your income) in Summer and Fall. Durring spring there is no offerings asked of the followers. Each season a festival is held, In Fall there is a Feast after 2 weeks of fasting of all but fish and water to not only help them with food in winter but believed to be linked to the final harvest before winter. In the Summer there's a festival in every market square with dancing eating and drinking. In the Winter they gather for a giant bonfire. Finally in the Spring there is a giant feast where the whole town gathers together. The values of the people of Vri are respect and honour. They do not have anything to say about other religions, they believe them unimportant, false or myths. Although, they are interested in other the other religions they still show respect to them. They have one holy text written by a man named Gomilvo who wrote down most the oral stories into a collection of epics, called Gomilvo’s Epaska. Attire